Fork my Life
by crzy1emo1chick
Summary: Edward and Rebecca don't believe in love, that is, until their significant others show up. Paul can't understand why this girl has so much power over him and he doesn't even know her...then he finds out the truth. P/OC Ed/B
1. The One With The Preface?

_**A/N: Hola, I am back. Sorry again. On with the story. So as you know, this is twilight it there was already a half vampire in the Cullen family before Bella came. I was going to change Rebecca's name but I realized that it already means something to the story…They know more things about her because the way I explained it, it sounded stupid. Okay, well…yeah!**_ _**I advise you to review. Not just because I have a chainsaw, but... On with the story. If you need any clearing up, or help, message me. Now READ.**_

_**The reason Alice can see Rebecca is because she is in tune with her and learned to see around Rebecca and occasionally parts with her in it…If that made sense…**_

**Fork my Life**

**Chapter One: The One With The Preface**

**Crzy1emo1chick**

**POV: OC – Rebecca**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I never thought a monster like me could find love. Despite everything Edward and I believed; Cupid came and shot us in the ass with love. Of course, Edward was able to fall in love with a human, and I thought fate would let my soul mate be a hybrid, like me, another vampire, or even a human! But no, I must have pissed off someone up there because the thing that I happen to be head over heels for is a werewolf! The thing that's been our enemy since birth!

And after I give up and let myself have a happy life with my vampire family and werewolf beau, a murder craze bloodsucker threatens to kill us off! Oh fuck my life.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I never thought about dying, but then again, who has? Well, Edward has…and Carlisle…and Esme. I shook my head, shut up, Brain.

Alice and I had been pacing the room looking for something in the near future that would help. Jasper sat on the loveseat, thinking. Suddenly, Alice froze which caused me to crash into her.

"Edward found her…There's so much blood." Her eyes were glazed over and I sighed.

"Did he make it in time?" I questioned.

She blinked once and focused her gaze on me. "I don't know."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Okay, well, there is my try at a ghetto preface. It sucks, I know, the next chapter will be out soon and pretty short as well… I almost put that and this together but decided against it. Don't ask why.**


	2. The One Where They Meet

**Fork my Life**

**Chapter Two: The One Where They Meet**

**Crzy1emo1chick**

**POV: 1. OC – Rebecca**

**2. Paul**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_**Rebecca's POV**_

My name is Rebecca Cullen or as my birth record states, for now, Rebecca Delwood. For the past few decades, I've been living with the Cullens. I have brown umber hair, scorching dark brown eyes. I was no taller than five foot seven, and alas have horrible control with my bloodlust. I recently discovered that my venom is not poisonous. My ability is one crazier than my past. It has something to do with copying the power of another vampire in a close radius of me and enhances its capability. Too bad I do not have enough control over it yet.

My past is a little difficult. I learned, with the help of Carlisle, how I came to be. My father, one of the Volturi, (still unknown who), had a few flings with humans, and my mother seemed to be one of them. I still remember the day, the day I ripped my way from her womb. When I was born, I immediately went for her blood, being the reason for her death. Yes, she would have died from loss of blood but the weight is still on my heart. Just a few days after my wretched birth, a passing vampire stumbled upon me: Alice. She brought me back to Carlisle and since then, they watched after me. The year was sometime mid in the seventies when I was taken in. Growing up with seven vampires was hard, but I survived.

Every year since I turned seven, I took a full month out to myself. I traveled around the world, expanding my knowledge of my past and how I came to be. I often thought of going back to Volterra and finding exactly who fathered me, but often chickened out.

On this day I find myself back in high school, this time, in Forks, Washington. Today was like any other…For the most part. All was monotonous, dull, boring…However you say it; it's the same thing. I had just come back from my most recent trip out of town. The 'rents immediately signed me back up for school…

School started any other way; Edward drove with the others in his Volvo, I went in my Bugatti Veyron. A very interesting car, very fast too. When we were all at school, I noticed a faded red bulbous truck in the parking lot.

"New kid…" I muttered. "Interesting."

"Yup." Alice answered, excitedly.

"That's great, I'll see you guys at lunch."

The others mumbled their good-byes and I skipped away. My classes, so far, had nothing too fascinating. I made my way to the cafeteria murmuring to myself about how stupid the teaching is this decade.

"Ugh. So bored. Anything going on with you?" I asked sitting down with the lunch I would not want or need to eat.

"That new girl." Alice replied still excited. She was starting to really piss me of.

I nodded and looked up. "Who is it?" My eyes grew wide when I saw the mahogany hair. "What the fuck is she doing here?"

"Who?" Edward muttered.

"Bella…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_**Paul's POV**_

Sam had ordered the older wolves to go check out the border. He had caught wind of another vampire in the area and he wanted us to check out the area. Embry and I were ones who had the 'privilege' of doing so. I was nearing town when I caught sight of her, and stopped dead in my tracks.

_**Oh fuck**_…

_**Did you just…?**_

I couldn't reply, for the only thought in my mind at this moment was of her. I didn't even know her name, and yet her beauty captivated me. She invaded every thought and every fiber of my being yearned to know her.

Fuck my life.


	3. The One With The School

**Fork my Life**

**Chapter Three: The One With The School**

**Crzy1emo1chick**

**POV: 1. Paul**

**2. OC – Rebecca**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Paul's POV

_**Shit. **_I thought, mostly to myself.

_**Haha, Paul. Sam wants us to hurry back; you can drool over her later. **_Embry barked.

I shook my head and turned back to the woods. I shouldn't have even come here today, I was too close to town…but what was she doing in the woods? She looked around and met my eyes but only for a moment before continuing her gaze throughout the trees. I don't think she saw me but I knew what had happened.

"Rebecca! We gotta get to school!"

That smell! A leech is nearby; what the hell is my angel doing interacting with bloodsuckers?

_**Did you just call her an angel? And proclaim her as your property?**_

_**Huh? No…Did I? **_I questioned.

I heard Embry's laugh fill the forest. Our mental link broke as he phased back. Only moments later I heard his footsteps approach the clearing I was in.

"You're screwed. Now hurry, school's gonna start soon, and we can't be late again."

Nodding, I sped off back to my house. My grandmother was gone when I arrived, so I phased, changed and made my way to La Push High.

"Paul!"

I looked up. Sam stood in front of me, smiling.

"What?"

He just laughed. Then, after a moment of silence he spoke. "I heard what happened…Who's the lucky girl?"

"None of your business."

"Everything you do is my business." He growled. His voice became lower, telling me what I already knew. "You know you can't stay away, she has become your tie to this Earth. She is your world. If anything should happen to her, you will place the blame on yourself. You know you must find her, you're yearning to know her. She'll be on your thoughts all day, and when you finally admit it to yourself, you'll go out and tell her."

I narrowed my eyes. _**Just ignore him…**_ "You don't know me. I can stay away…She doesn't need to be involved in our world." _**What happened to ignoring him, Paul!**_ I yelled at myself. "What are you even doing here? Didn't you graduate two years ago!"

"Yeah, I came over when Embry gave me a call. I couldn't believe what happened and I just had to see the change myself…It seems she already has a hold of you. You're acting defensive; your voice, your stance, everything about you…has changed. And it's too late to go back."

My hands fisted together, and I got ready to punch him. But he just smiled.

"You won't hit me. And that's an order."

He was right, when he put it like that I couldn't hit him. He just smiled. After a nod, he started walking away.

"I'll see you after school. Emily wants the guys to come over."

Embry walked out of the front doors, saw me glaring at him and ran back inside.

_**You're dead, Call, you're dead.**_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Rebecca's POV**

After lunch I went to my Art class and drifted off. While I was in the forest this morning, after my hunt, I felt the presence of someone. I don't think it was just Alice, someone else was there. I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts. That's absurd, what would someone be doing in the middle of a forest?

_**You were hunting.**_ I told myself

But I'm a vampire; that doesn't count. What other sane reason is there?

Isn't talking to yourself the first sign of insanity?

I closed my eyes. Okay, I'll stop thinking. What are the others doing? Rosalie…she's thinking about herself. Okay…Um, Emmett is thinking about Rosalie…Alice is in the middle of French class, looking at our future. And Jasper is in his computer class…I feel like I'm missing someone. Oh, Edward! Hmm.

Just then I saw Edward's class. There was someone sitting next to him today. Bella! Oh, they have the same class. That's cute, maybe she can break his shell. But before I could dwell on it, the bell rang and he was up and out of class before anyone else could even move. I couldn't move, what would make him do that? He must be angry…

"Rebecca?"

I looked up. Someone had called my name, I think it was Tyler.

"You going to class?"

"Uh, yeah. I was just thinking."

Everyone had already left, leaving him and me here alone. Even the teacher was gone. I blinked.

"Can I walk you to class? PE, right?"

"Um, sorry, no. I don't think I'm going to class today."

"You just said-…"

I stood up, ignoring him, already going back to my thoughts. The world around me dissolved as I blindly to my car. Blinking, I pulled out my phone and texted Alice and Edward…Since they are the only ones who would care if I'm gone…and the only ones that would know even if I didn't text them…

_**Going to beach. Skipping PE. Don't wanna go. See you later.**_

I could see Edward laugh silently as he passed by my car. _**Have fun…Stay off their territory. **_His thoughts warned. I never knew the whole story as to why we were not allowed on 'their territory', but I complied…for the most part.


	4. The One In Rebecca's Point of View

**Fork my Life**

**Chapter Four: The One In Rebecca's POV**

**Crzy1emo1chick**

**POV: 1. OC – Rebecca**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rebecca's POV

Okay, so going to La Push's First Beach was probably a bad idea…but not as much as going through the woods were La Push and Forks connected. Hey, I already made the mistake of coming on their land and I thought that making a shortcut through the trees, I'd make it back to my car sooner…Too bad I didn't count on the gigantic wolves stopping me.

As soon as the three wolves stepped out from between some trees, I froze. _**Um, I don't believe dogs are supposed to be that big. Oh, he looks fluffy. Wait…big dogs…no, wolves…Wolves…Oh my fucking shit, are these things werewolves?**_

My eyes grew wide because I've heard of werewolves but never actually seen one, let alone three. I hid behind my hair and tried to sneak away before they could notice me. That might have worked, had the animals not have seen me. The one closest to me growled loudly, which caused me to get, well, angry. He got down in what looked like a crouch so I mirrored him…or is it a her? I am in no position to check so I stayed in my fighting pose…When all of a sudden, they stopped thinking like animals and started thinking like humans…well, human males.

_**Yo, isn't this the chick that Paul imprinted on?**_ – 1

_**I don't think so.**_ – 2

_**Nah, dude, think about it. Remember what she looked like, she had dark brown hair, equally brown eyes…they were both randomly walking in the forest. Who in their right mind would be in the middle of the forest? **_– 1

I stared at them, thinking to myself about how that was just plane rude.

_**Anyone could be. **_– 3

_**But do they smell like that? **_– 1

I resent that. "Hey, I don't smell!" Whoops. I brought my hands up to cover my mouth, but it was too late, they heard me. _**Damn!**_

_**What?**_ – 1, 2 and 3

_**Quil, what did you guys find? **_– Unknown

_**Um, Sam…Remember that girl Embry told you about? Yeah, well, she's here and I think she can read minds.**_ – Quil

"Actually," I interrupted, placing my hands to my sides, "I control minds. Not just hear what you think."

_**See?**_ Quil continued. I can smell leech on her. She shouldn't be trusted.

I sighed. "Calling people '_**leech**_' is not nice. Even if they are." I smacked my forehead with my palm. "I mean, calling a vampire that is fucked up. How would you like it if I called y'all '_**mutts**_' or '_**pup**_' or an overgrown-good-for-nothing-smells-like-ass dog? See, that wasn't nice at all, was it?"

The one farthest away laughed. _**She told you, Quil.**_

_**Seth, you're a werewolf too.**_ Embry cut in, and that stopped Seth's howls of laughter.

"M'kay, my family must be worried about me since I ditched my last class…and I seem to be lost. So can one of you help me find my way out?"

They acted like they couldn't hear me and went on with their conversation.

_**You can tell something is seriously wrong with her. She doesn't smell right, her heartbeat is wild, and she can control minds! Don't you think she's messed up? **_Quil continues with his rude thoughts as if I weren't here.

_**It doesn't matter.**_ The one named Sam spoke…or thought. _**She's Paul's imprint. And that means no harm shall come of her.**_

I'm starting to like this Sam. I think he might protect me from these savage beasts. But who's this Paul they speak off? Oh well, as long as Sam's around, I'm safe…I think. But either way, he was so totes on my awesome list!

Quil turned back to me and growled softly. Not in a menacing way, but threatening. You know what we think? I nodded slowly and after a moment of thought he continued. _**Follow us, we'll show you the way to town. Forks, correct?**_

"Yuppers. Can I ask you a-"

_**Just shut up and follow me.**_

Pushy. Haha, that rhymes with tushy. But nevertheless, I followed the dogs until I could smell the scent of salt water, sand, and humans. Hey, First Beach. As we neared the edge of the forest, the three slowed to a halt.

_**You can find your way back from here, right?**_ Seth questioned.

I just nodded and when I turned around to thank them, they were all gone. But I was still able to hear their thoughts.

_**SETH CLEARWATER!**_ An unknown voice rang clear in their heads.

_**Shoot, dude. What does you sister want now? Doesn't she know that Sam has us out here for patrol? **_The third canine questioned.

_**It's not my fault; she's just –**_

I laughed as I got back in my car and sped of the way I came. I knew how to escape the woods from where we were, but I wouldn't have gotten the satisfaction of annoying Quil. The smile on my face fell when I realized Ma and the others would immediately know where I was by the scent that spread across my clothes. Whoops, we can't have that now, can we? Oh well, wonder how I'll get punished this time?

Upon entering the empty house, I had worried myself to the point of exhaustion. Carlisle must still be at work, Esme, probably, hunting, and school has just let out. Okay, I told myself. With Edward driving, I have about three maybe five minutes until they return. If Alice drives, I'll get an extra three minutes. I know how she likes to 'stop and smell the roses'.

Racing upstairs, I started the shower and shed the clothes as quick as I could. After throwing the dog-scented clothing into a metal trash bin in my room, I searched for my favorite lighter. Everyone has a favorite something, mine just happens to be a black lighter with an eagle on either side. I wrapped a towel around my torso and lit the contents of the trash on fire. Watching them burn, I almost forgot about erasing any proof of werewolves from my body.

I washed quickly but thoroughly, and by the time I had finished Alice was sitting on my bed with a set of clothes in her hand. Don't tell anyone but her appearance startled me and I gripped the towel covering my body tighter.

"Hey, Alice what's-"

"Why did I find the remains of the clothes you wore today in the trash?" She interrupted.

Uh oh. "I went hunting after I left school. It was messy. There was blood everywhere on my outfit. So I burned them." I was speaking too fast. And by her expression, it looked like she didn't believe me.

"How come I couldn't see you?"

"It was a last minute decision." The lies came easy now.

"Your future completely disappeared."

That's scary… But she continued. "You wanna tell me the truth?"

"Not really."_** Help! Edward, help! **_"Where's Edward?"

Alice's face fell. "Emmett, Rosalie, and Jazz went hunting."

"That's great but I didn't ask about them. I asked about my brain partner." Her silence scared me. "What are you not telling me?"

"Edward…went to Alaska. And from what I see, he's not coming back."

That's not good. If he's gone, I can't do my mind trick! I can't read thoughts! Wait…I read the thoughts of the werewolves! Maybe since I used his power so much it stuck! "When did he leave?"

"Half an hour ago. But he took Carlisle's car, he could already be there by now."

Okay, there goes my theory. He was still here when I talked to them…I'm a bad sister; here I am thinking only of myself when my brain brother left to a whole different state, for who-knows-how-long. And none of us know why! "Do you know why he left?"

"All I saw was him attacking Bella in the middle of class but that didn't happen. He stopped it before it could become reality. But if it was because of her that she left, he shouldn't have. He had the strength to reel in his thirst!"

"Alice, calm down. We'll find out why he left but there's nothing we can do. He's a big boy, he's gotta leave the nest after he can fly on his own."

"Are you trying to help? 'Cause it's not working."

I sighed. "Would you like me to tell you about me day?" That quieted her. Her liquid gold orbs bore into mine, curiously.

"But before I start, you gotta answer a few questions for me. Okay, one, why are we not allowed on La Push land?" She's the best person I could ask, everyone else would get mad, or not take me seriously, in Emmett'' case.

"A few decades ago, before Jasper and I joined, the rest of the family lived here. But we weren't the only mythical creatures here. Werewolves, our natural born enemy-" _**Oh, strike one, B. **_"-lived on La Push. We were banned from hunting on their territory, or technically stepping foot over there." _**Strike two!**_ "A treaty was made, if we bite a human they're allowed to attack, if they attack us without reason, we attack, for the most part."

I nodded, deep in thought. "What does 'imprint' mean?" The look she gave me was one of terror and shock.

"Imprint, it is a werewolf word for when they meet their soul mate, or true love…Why are you asking these questions?"_** Ooo, there goes strike three! Batter out!**_

"Um, I kinda…sorta… Went-Over-To-La-Push-On-Accident-Today-And-Overheard-Them-Talking-About-Someone-Imprinting-On-Me."

"…What? That's impossible. You're part vampire, he's a werewolf! You're not even the same species!"

He outburst scared me. "It's not like I asked for this to happen! What am I supposed to do! I'm freaking out here!"

"...Yeah, sorry...I didn't mean to yell."

"It's cool…what do I do?"

She shrugged. "I guess…you can tell him who you are…get to know each other and see how it goes from there…I promise I'll keep this to myself. You can tell everyone…But if I were you, I'd tell Carlisle right away."

"True, true…do you really believe that this 'imprint' could work even though we're two different species, fighting since birth, archenemies?"

"If I know you, which I do," she winked and pointed to her head; "you will find some way to make it work."

"Thanks Alice. Now, let's dispose of the clothes before Emmett catches whiff of it."

She nodded. "I could smell the wolf on you before I even entered the house. Bleach the trash can and spray some freshener through the house."

"Really? What do they smell like?"

"…You can't smell the disgusting wet dog smell, can you?"

I shook my head. "Nope. To me…they smell like any other human…Except a little less appetizing."

This is how my internal debate started. Do I go out and find Paul or wait here for him or do I just ignore the wolves? The pain in my chest started when I thought of forgetting about Paul. Well, that's not an option any more.


	5. The One With The Real Meeting

**Fork my Life**

**Chapter Five: The One With The Real Meeting **

**Crzy1emo1chick**

**POV: 1. OC – Rebecca**

**2 Paul**

**3. OC – Rebecca **

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rebecca's POV

The next morning, Tuesday, was weird. It started off just being a pain, as I continued to bite my tongue. I soon found out why; my carnivore teeth were larger than usual. However, when I went to tell Alice, it was as if nothing had changed. I shrugged that off and the rest of us went off to school. I promised Alice I would think about the whole thing with Paul and then talk to Carlisle when we got back home. Alice, in the meantime, would take the others shopping, keep everyone away. She is a wonderful person; I don't know where I would be today if I didn't find her. I wouldn't have a mother, first off...I haven't thought about it in a while, but she is like a mother to me as Jasper as a father, sort of...I haven't called her 'Mom' since I was five, when I was told who my real parents were, and what we are. I didn't know there was a word for what we are; I thought we were just like everyone else.

I looked into my closet, wondering what to wear today. After several, unsuccessful, outfit choices, I gave up. I fell face-first onto my bed and groaned. Suddenly, there was a knock at my door. Alice stuck her head in. "You ready for school, hun?"

"Can't I just stay home today?" The words were muffled from the bed.

She let out a laugh. "Why?"

I rolled to my side facing her. "I can't find anything to wear, Ma."

She shook her head and walked over to my closet. She searched its contents for a few moments before huffing. "This could be harder than I thought…This is the last time I let you go shopping by yourself." She glanced over at me and tilted her head. "What do you feel…right this very second?"

"Um…" I looked up at the ceiling. "Tired…Like I want to just go back to sleep and let all my problems just disappear." Speaking of problems, my thoughts went back to Paul. I had seen an image in the wolves' mind of him and I would be lying if I said he wasn't attractive.

She nodded and went back to rummaging through the clothes. Several seconds later, she threw a black, short-sleeve top with white stripes, a pair of black fitted jeans, and a white jacket. "Wear the black and white converse. Now hurry up so we can go. Rose is getting impatient."

"Well, Rose can wait; we don't have to leave for another hour. Tell her I said to stop complaining."

Alice laughed, "I will. Get dressed, Becca."

She left, closed the door and a moment too late I muttered to myself "I love you, Ma." I knew she could hear me, and even though I couldn't hear her thoughts I felt the emotions swell.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rosalie didn't like the fact that it took me forever to get dressed, I told her that I didn't like her face talking while I was thinking. Alice stopped me before I could say anything else that would get me in trouble. It was too late though, Rosalie made me drive myself to school, leaving with the others. It didn't matter, I had my own can to drive, sure it was a little odd to have a car like this in Forks…it being such a rare car, but whatever. The drive was fast and I made it to school half an hour before the bell was scheduled to ring, slipping into the parking spot before Rosalie could. I left the others to go search for Bella; I had some questions for her.

It wasn't hard to find Bella; she was still in her truck reading a book. I knocked on her door and by the look on her face I knew that she was surprised to see me. She rolled down her window and stared at me in shock.

"Becca?" The shock was clear in her voice.

I waved. "Hi, Bells. What are you doing in the Logging Capital of the World?"

"I just…um…" She blinked in confusion. "Becca…is that _really_ you?"

"It is. Strange, I know. I mean, I just saw you like a week ago in Arizona, so what are you doing here in the rainy town of Forks?"

"I talked Renee into letting me move to Forks to live my father, Charlie."

"Ms. Swan, are we speaking of Charlie Swan, the Chief of police?"

A blush appeared on her face. "Yeah, can we just not let that interfere with anything…Besides that fact, what are you doing here?"

"Family. We moved her a few years ago."

Confusion filled her face, overpowering the shock. I looked at her with a smile on my face still. "So you're that 'new girl' that has everyone's attention?"

She sighed, "Yeah, well…I'm glad I know someone here already." Bella never was one for excessive attention. "You could hang out with me and my family for a while; befriending the strange and abnormal family would do wonders to extinguish some of the 'new fame'." I didn't have the heart to tell her that she would still be talked about just for a different reason.

A small smile appeared on her face. "Becca thanks, that's sweet and all but don't you think that you should ask the rest of your family first, I mean, by that glare that they are sending this way…I doubt that I'll be welcomed with open arms."

I glanced over at the others to see Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper glaring this way. Alice, being her usual self, was smiling widely and nodding.

"Don't worry about them, Bells. They're harmless. They're just wary of new people. Trust me, they'll love you. They won't bit…at least they won't bite _you_."

"You know how I am." She lowered her voice, "I'm not very trusting of mythical creatures I just met, especially those that could drain my body of all its blood."

Okay, well, I accidently let it slip that my family and I were vampires. But, hey, she was going to die, and let's face it, who knew that I was _really_ going to see her again?

I chuckled awkwardly. Even though she lowered her voice and that we were several hundred feet away, there was no doubt that the others had heard her. I couldn't look at them, afraid of what their expressions held. Instead, I continued to stare at Bella. "Uh, hate to break it to you, but said bloodsuckers most likely heard you." I probably should have mentioned that vampires' sense of…everything, is enhanced…though, I thought that that was a given.

Bella's face paled even further. Instead of telling her that small tid-bit of information, I told her about the vampire family in Italy and all about our rules, brilliant, just bloody brilliant. Why didn't I drive my own car to school? Even without Alice's visions or Edward's mindreading, I knew things would not turn out well for me.

I jumped into the back of Bella's vehicle, lying flat in the bed of the truck, I whispered to her, loud enough for her to hear. "Bells, to save my life turn out of this parking lot and step on the gas."

"Uh, that wouldn't work…the tall blond one is on her way over here right now."

I tried to slide out of the bed but felt someone grab the back of my shirt, pulling me back. "Mommy, help." I whimpered as Rosalie dragged me away.

Alice finally had had enough and was able to get Emmett to stop Rosalie from hurting me. I frowned at my mom who just shook her head. She gave me the look that told me we would be speaking later. As if I didn't have enough problems with the werewolves.

"Well, Bella…since you know…and they know you know…would you like to sit with us at lunch?"

She shrugged, "I guess so."

The bell rang just moments later as she locked her truck and scrambled off to her class. I tried looking through Rosalie's thought but remembered that I couldn't without Edward. A pang of regret and sadness hit, and I instantly missed Edward.

Alice walked me to class in silence, her arm intertwined with mine. "Mom," I whispered, glancing up at her.

She looked over at me in shock.

"I'm sorry. It's just…I had to tell her."

"And why did you have to?" She muttered in return.

"There was another vampire."

"In Arizona?" The shock was clear in her voice.

I nodded. "It was just before I left. She and I were already close. The vampire nearly attacked her. I was able to fight him off and scare him away, but she had seen too much…and I just couldn't kill her. Who was I to know that I would ever see her again?"

Mom ran her hand through my hair, "Hun, you did wonderful, but I really wish you would have told one of us, at least Carlisle or myself."

"Yeah, I'm sorry Ma."

"We'll talk to him later. I'll see you later, Hun." She kissed my cheek and skipped away. I slipped into class and into my seat just as the second bell rang.

The next few hours went by slowly. Rosalie ignored me both in the classes that we had together and in passing. It wasn't until we met up in the restrooms did she and I talk.

It took me all of two seconds to realize that it was Rosalie that was standing at the sink when I walked in. She was staring at the mirror with a small frown on her face. Even without hearing it myself, I knew what she was thinking.

"Ali said you would be here." She muttered.

I almost walked right back out because I didn't want to get into another argument with her today…however, I really needed to pee. "Yeah, needed to use the toilet…but you know what, there's another restroom in this school, and I can use that and get out of your hair."

"We need to talk." She stopped me from strolling through the doors with those simple words. "Here is better than anywhere else…Unless you would like to go home and have this chat with Carlisle as well?"

I growled. "Fine, what do you want to know?"

"Why does she know?"

Shrugging, I answered with a few questions myself. "Why are you the way you are? Why am I so different? Why can you control your blood thirst while I can't? Things happen for a reason and there are just some things we _can't_ change." I wondered how well I could lie to her without her figuring me out. "I had a few dreams: some visions like Ali…and I have seen the different ways it could have gone. She could have died, she could currently be one of us, or maybe dead…she could know about us…she could be dead… I couldn't let her die."

I wasn't exactly lying, only rearranging the truth…

"She's simply a human, why didn't you let her die?"

"Have you even been pulled to someone, to know they're destined for greatness…only to watch as they are about to be taken from their life? You've been on that end, Rosalie. You were dragged into this life without the chance to live…I didn't want that for someone else. This was something I _could _stop."

There was the sound of a flush and a blond haired teen slipped out of the stall, giving the two of us a strange glance. I leaned around Rosalie to whisper to this adolescent. "She takes her virtual games a little too serious." She seemed to have accepted this, washed her hands and left us.

Rosalie shook her head again. "Why did you even get close to her in the first place?"

I gave a shrug…I couldn't really tell her the truth because I didn't know myself. "If you never take a chance in life, you'll miss out on the best things…remember you're first moment with Emmett?"

I knew it hit her. She narrowed her eyes at me and stomped out of the restroom. "We're not done with this." Yeah, okay…we can talk later…I still had to pee.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lunch was a little awkward to say the least. Rosalie continued to ignore me, like our talk hadn't happened, and clung to Emmett the entire time. I was okay with that, Mom understood me and with her, Dad did too. Emmett really didn't care either way; he was having too much fun messing with Bella.

"Do all humans blush like you?"

Ah the blush…her blood was like no other. It caused a whirlwind of emotions inside of me, the monster hoping for a small lick…just a small taste of the intoxicating –

I fought the monster, already expecting this from our time in Arizona. It was becoming easier with time although I was pretty sure I confused Jasper with the wild emotions. Alice pulled me next to her and grinned, wrapping an arm around my waist. "So, uh…our futures just disappeared."

My eyebrows shot up because I knew why, although I doubted the others did…Alice and I had talked about it and the only other time this had happened was when I was on the reservation…when I was around the wolves. Then I came to a conclusion.

I stood to my feet and apologized for the rush, but I had to leave. Bella looked afraid, and I realized how scared she was being around the vampires she didn't know. Sensing her fear, Alice scooted over and placed a small frozen hand on her arm. Bella seemed to relax under her touch. I received a few strange stares from the others but shrugged them off. I knew what was going to happen. My vision was starting to make an appearance…it was only a flash but I had to hurry outside…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Paul's POV

The rest of the day…I was a complete mess. By third period, I was unable to concentrate. This whole thing with Rebecca - even her name is heavenly – was getting under my skin. I couldn't think of anything but her. Whenever I tried to concentrate on something else, my mind drifted back to her…Damn, Sam was right. I had to leave before lunch because seeing the guys with their imprint was difficult.

I was out in the woods for a run in my human shape and even then my thoughts went back to Rebecca. Soon I found myself drifting out of La Push and closer to Forks…closer to her…closer to the vampires…closer to my love…closer to the bloodsuckers.

It didn't hit me until then, that Rebecca had something to do with them. She reeked of vampire, but the sweet scent of her natural self was different from that of the leeches. Thinking about all of this was making my head spin.

I kept running. I didn't know where and I didn't know why but I kept right at it. I stayed in human form, wanting to keep these thoughts to myself if only for a little while. I was finally able to stop, at the edge of the forest just a few hundred yards away from Forks High. My eyes raked the school grounds looking for my mysterious love. Almost immediately, I found her. Or should I say…she found me. She was sitting on top of a red and black Bugatti Veyron with her legs crossed. Her eyes were on me, knowing and thoughtful. Her eyes…they were captivating, hypnotizing, mesmerizing…But it wasn't just her eyes. It was her entire being.

"I knew you were coming."

I opened my mouth to reply but knew she wouldn't hear me from where she was…How was I supposed to reply?

"Don't just stand there Silly. Since you're already on our land, I guess there is no harm in you walking a few hundred feet more. Come on over here."

She was now my life…so I did.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rebecca's POV

I knew he would come. I had a dream last night, a vision of him showing up here unannounced. It kept changing, but the main point was there…I sat on top of my car with my legs crossed, smiling at Paul. I had maybe five minutes before the others realize he's here. Mom…she would be stalling as long as she can for me, but it's hard to stop someone like Rosalie.

By the time Paul was in front of me, I had a plan. I didn't know how this plan would end, and it might not be well. However, as I stared at him, I couldn't remember what I was trying to do. The attraction I felt for him was too strong and his stare was intense.

Staring in his eyes, I breathed out "You're…different than I expected you'd be."

He chuckled. "What did you expect?"

"…a once stereotypical dork complete with the stereotype dorky glasses and clothes, who gets routinely bullied by the bigger kids at school. Then, after being bitten by the werewolf, he turned into a cool suave player with perfect vision who can get any girl he wishes."

"That's a good stereotype." He nodded. "But none of that is even remotely true. I wasn't a dork before, was never bullied, and I wasn't bitten. And one last thing," He ran his thumb across my cheek, leaning down; he rested his forehead against mine. "I don't want just any girl."

I couldn't hold it in. I let out this embarrassing laugh; it was a weird mix between a fan-girl-sigh and a giggle. I haven't been in his presence for more than five minutes and he already had me feeling like a puddle of mush. His body heat…nothing felt hot to me, everything being at a much lower temperature than my own, but he was different. He stood before me in nothing but a pair of cut off shorts and running shoes. Dare I say, he looked delectable…_not_ in the mouthwatering, blood thirsty kind.

It wasn't until I heard a clearing of a throat behind us did I realize how close we were. He had leaned down, his lips inches from my own and we were only moments away from kissing. I broke out of his spell and glanced over at my mother. She gave me a knowing smile and waved us off. "Go before Jazz catches scent of him."

Nodding, I turned back to Paul. "Would you like to go somewhere more private?"

He blinked once and nodded. "Yeah…sure…" I slid off the car and dragged him to the doors. Being such a gentleman, he held my door open and I let out a small giggle in thanks. He slipped into the passenger's seat and grabbed for my free hand.

With the window down, I called out to Alice and thanked her, saying I would be home before midnight. She replied saying I would be home before nine and she would ignore me ditching the rest of my classes. It was good.

Hand in hand, Paul and I drove off in silence, needing no words to be spoken for the moment. His heart was racing and his anticipation was getting to me, forcing me to hit the gas harder.

I decided it was time to tell him my story. He deserved to know it, I knew most of his, and it seemed only fair. "I know you smell vampire on me and I know you wonder why. The Cullens…they're my family, having 'adopted' me since I was a baby. They took me in when I needed them most and gave me what I needed. My mother was a normal human, she ran away from home when she found out she was pregnant, afraid her parent's would disown her. My father…he wasn't so normal…and as I later learned, he wasn't all that human either. If only she knew that. She didn't know who he was or what was going to happen when she fell for him, but she let herself fall into temptation. As far as I know, it was only a fling. He left a few weeks later and she was crushed. I don't know much of the pregnancy as far as time wise, but I remember everything that happened while I was in the womb. I remember my mother's voice, the way she would cry at night, the way her heart would break when she thought about him, but mostly…the way she loved me, the demon she was going to give birth to, the thing that killed her.

"November second, nineteen-eighty-four, Alice found me surrounded by blood a few feet away from a dying mother…stomach ripped wide open. Things would have been a lot worse for me had they not been in town when they were; I wouldn't be the same person that I am now. Ever since then, Alice and Jasper have been the parent's I have been deprived of, giving me hope that I can be someone." I hadn't realized I had pulled over on the side of the road nor was I aware that I had been crying…the thing I _had_ noticed was when Paul pulled me to his lap. I laid my head against his chest and sighed. "I'm sorry."

He was shaking, not too intense but it was noticeable. It was strange; however I chalked it up to being this close to a vampire. "So, you are…one of them?"

"Kinda…My father is a vampire but my mom was not…so in that sense, I am only half vamp. Carlisle guessed that's why my temperature is so different and other things why I'm different.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

We talked more, getting to know a little about each other. As much as I wished we weren't what we were, being mortal enemies, things like that couldn't change. It was nearing four when he mentioned taking me to meet the rest of the pack. I was shocked to say the least, weren't we going a little fast? Another part of me realized that it didn't matter; if we did belong together like this 'imprint' deal seemed to say, time was simply a barrier. After a quick pep talk with myself I agreed.

And that was how I found myself standing in front of a pack of half-naked men. It was a little awkward, what with their accusing stares and questioning looks. Seth, who seemed to be the youngest, was the only one who had no care what species I was; he welcomed me with open arms. He and the pack leader's fiancée, Emily, were the two I immediately clicked with. All the others continued to sneak a glance. I didn't know I was so popular with the wolves.

Being the wonderful hostess that she is, Emily invited me inside to have a seat. Seth took a seat to my left with Paul to my right and Seth started yapping away. After five minutes of mindless chatter, I looked over to see Paul deep in thought and the others glaring at me. I threw my arms up in the air, tired of all the stares.

"May I help you?" My voice was a bit rougher than I had wished.

Seth waved his hand, brushing them off. "They're just wondering why you reek of death."

I paled. I didn't realize we were that potent. He seemed to catch the look on my face.

"Nah, not death per say…but more so the dead: vampires."

That made sense. You know, since I live with them and all. "Yeah, there is a good excuse for such reason…" I grinned over at Paul, wiggling my fingers in a waving motion. He winked back in return. "I am of the vampire blood, borne from thy seed. I was raised by a different clan, the Cullen's, who have taught me things I don't think I would have known. I really don't care if I find out who my father is."

Everyone was quiet and Seth was the first to speak. He was able to surprise me more than he already had with a single word. "Cool!"

"So…" The one named Quil started, "are you like…alive?"

Seth shook his head. "Dude, that was rude."

I held up my hand stopping Seth. It was okay; they had a right to doubt me. "What is your definition of being alive?"

"You know…breathing, blood flow, heartbeat, eating, reproduction, aging…not sparkling in the light."

"Well…you can hear my heartbeat, correct?"

"Yeah…" He scoffed, "and it's beating like a hummingbird."

I shook my head and continued. "I could hold my breath for a long time, but like you, breathing is a necessity. If my heart beats, it means that blood is flowing through my veins. Eating…yeah, I enjoy a good steak every now and then. Reproducing…that is one thing I am not totally sure about since vamp/human hybrids are not commonly known of. Aging…you wolves do not age so would that mean you are not alive?"

Sam spoke up this time. "We have aged until our first phase and we are able to continue if we give up our spot in the pack."

I shrugged. "Okay then; I have grown quickly as a child and stopped at around…seven, so I figure I'll look seventeen or so for the rest of my life. As for not sparkling in the sunlight…I could explain the scientific reason for why I do not, but it would be a lot easier to _show_ you on the next sunny day."

I seemed to have shocked everyone, save for Paul, Seth and Emily - bless her heart. She has to deal with these people on a daily basis.

Embry had opened his mouth to ask another question but Paul stood up, interrupting him. "You've questioned her enough about this."

"Hey Paul, we mean no harm. We're just looking out for you, you know that." Embry was not afraid to meet Paul's glare and stood up facing him. "For all you know, she could be like the others in her 'family'; you barely know her."

I could hear the humor in his voice but Paul was too far gone to notice. "That doesn't give you the right to question her about her life. If you know what's good for you, you'd back down now and leave it be."

"We know nothing about her about she sure knows a lot about us. Did little Ms. Vamp tell you about her mindreading abilities? I doubt it." Real anger was starting to show in his tone now.

Paul was visibly shaking and there was nothing anyone could do to make him stop. Sam rose out his seat so suddenly that he sent the chair tumbling to the ground. "Paul, calm down or get out of the house. We will not sit around and wait for you to hurt someone."

Cautiously, I raised my hand to gently touch his arm. The graze of my hand seemed anger him even more. The next moment, he hand his hand out as if to strike me. He was inches from my face when I caught his hand. He was quick, but I could be quicker. I will not sit idly waiting for him to strike. My hand tightened around his wrist and I let go. He wouldn't meet my eyes as he rushed out of the house. I could hear the sound of his clothes ripping as the door slammed shut.

"Well…It seems I'm causing a small riff in the peace. I should get going. Seth, Emily…I hope to see at least you two soon." Seth caught me at the table just as I was reaching for my keys.

"Rebecca, I'm sorry about them. They're not open to change of any sort. Paul…he has issues with his anger so don't hold the knee-jerk reaction to him. I'm actually surprised he waited that long to go off on someone…Just don't feel compelled to leave because of these guys."

I wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him in for a hug. "Thanks, Seth. It means a lot that you're trying to stand up for me. I really should go though…you know, not allowed over here because of the treaty and all…I still have to talk to my family about this, no one knows yet." I pulled back and took the keys in my head and sighed. "Tell Paul…I forgive him for what almost happened. He might not be ready yet, but if he wants to talk, I give him permission to come over, or even call." I handed him a ripped out sheet of paper with my cell number on it. "Thank you, Seth…really, your acceptance alone means a lot."

He let me leave with promises of hope. I took my time driving home; I was in no rush. Everyone would be there and there would be no use hiding the scent of the wolves on my clothes. I was so not ready to tell the others about Paul yet. I had no idea where we were heading, but his rejection to my touch hurt something within me. Normally, I wouldn't have cared, but this goes deeper than I thought possible.


	6. THe One With The Giving Up

**Fork my Life**

**Chapter Six: The One With The Giving Up **

**Crzy1emo1chick**

**POV: 1. OC – Rebecca**

**2 Paul**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rebecca's POV

It was nearly five thirty when I arrived back home. I was exhausted and in no mood in converse with anyone. But, of course, Rosalie and Mom stood at the door waiting for me. Mom had her hands clasped together in front of her face, trying to hide the smile that I was home. The moment I opened the car door, Rosalie's face turned sour. She could smell him all around me and it angered her. The front door slammed open and out came Emmett and Dad, with Esme in tow.

"You smell."

I had to laugh. "Wow, Rose. Way to act like an adult…" I strode past her and the others to get into the house. A hand flew out and yanked me back by my elbow. I jerked away; much like Paul had earlier, and stomped up the stairs. The look of Dad's face was full of pain; he felt what I had, thinking back to that wolf.

"Jasper, what is it?" Esme was the first to question the change in his exterior.

Mom seemed to know what was needed and she followed me up to my room. She ignored the slamming of my door and showed herself in right behind. I collapsed to my bed and sighed loudly. "Why does it hurt?"

"I don't know; I couldn't see anything that happened."

And so we had our chat. I would plan to say something and she immediately saw everything. She would add little noises in all the right places. It was so easy to talk to Alice because she knew when I needed my mom and when I needed a friend. At the moment, I needed both.

"Why can't I just forget about it all? Why does it hurt to think about forgetting?"

The smile on her face was scary. "Honey, you're in l-"

"Nu-uh. We will not use the 'L' word. Don't go there." I rubbed my hands across my face and sighed. "Can we just talk about this later? I'm tired and confused." So much for wanting to talk.

She let me be and went in search of her own mate. I really couldn't care where the others where or what they were doing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next day was uneventful. Mom had me stay home because I couldn't drag myself out of the bathroom. I had been vomiting the entire morning and she figured it wouldn't get better. Esme was watching me like a hawk, making sure I drank plenty of liquids. I was texting Mom and she guessed that I was over worrying myself and that I needed to relax because either way, I was going to go back to school Thursday.

Thursday and Friday were uneventful. Rosalie was still not talking to me. I was finally questioned why I had smelled like 'wet dogs' when I returned Tuesday. I had to lie about meeting them in the forest, which wasn't exactly a lie.

Dad stayed home when the rest of the family went for a hunt. It was weird but I knew that he wanted to talk to me without the others. He cornered me as I was on my way to the bathroom.

"Hey…Rebecca."

I grinned, "Hi Dad."

The smile spread to his face. "Can we talk?"

I shrugged and crossed my arms over my chest. "Let's talk."

"Are you going to tell me the truth about this boy?" I was surprised it took him this long to ask. I guess it was him trying to give me space…well; I could start by telling Jasper first then Esme and Carlisle. It didn't matter, I had to pee and he was in my way.

Our eyes met and I simply shrugged. "There's not really much to tell/. There's this guy I believe I'm destined to be with. He's not ready to accept it…oh, and he's a werewolf." I tried to pass Jasper but he side stepped right in front of me.

"Excuse me?"

Ah, come on! I gotta pee! "I forgot to mention…he has anger issues and he's a werewolf."

"Yeah, you said that already! H-how did this happen?"

"Well, you know…I think he was born with it…" The look he gave me made me think he didn't mean how Paul was part wolf. "I'm not too sure 'how' it happened…but it hurts to be away from him. I know that he hurts too, but we'll both be in pain while he mopes around."

Jasper stepped closer to me, pulling me in a hug. "I'm sorry, baby…Should I knock some sense into him?"

I didn't take him too serious. He disliked the wolves more than Alice but less than Rosalie. But if something came up, Jasper would do anything for his family, especially Alice and I.

He crouched down until we were about the same height. "When was the last time you hunted?"

"I had a small deer Monday morning…"

"…but it wasn't enough." He nodded, poking my noise with a smile on his face. "Shall we share a bonding hunt?"

My nose wrinkled as I thought. "Could I use the bathroom first?"

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead." He took a step back awkwardly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I ended up coming clean to Esme and Carlisle the following morning. Esme was delighted that I found someone and was sure things would work out great. Carlisle was intrigues over the fact the wolf imprinted on a hybrid like me. The werewolves use imprints to stabilize and strengthen the next generation it made him think that I had the ability to reproduce. I left before he got any bright ideas; I was too young for kids!

Emmett, Dad, Bella and I were sitting outside Sunday evening; actually, Jasper and Emmett were fighting while Bella and I stared up at the stars. Carlisle was at work, Esme was at the supermarket and Rosalie and Alice were in Port Angeles. This had been the first time Bella was actually over at our house and it seemed like she was having fun.

"You think you can beat me, Old Man?" Emmett's taunts were getting annoying but to see Dad get irritated was hilarious.

I pumped my fist in the air. "Yeah, Old Man, you think you can beat him?" He glared over at me then back to Emmett. "Uh, because _I _know you can!"

The two vampires were on the ground, wrestling, in minutes. They were so engrossed in their match that I was the first to hear the tires rolling down the drive. The car that came into view was Carlisle's Mercedes. After a week and he finally returns home…where we have brought the one human who seems to unnerve him.

"Dad…" I murmured worriedly.

He slid away from Emmett and they both stood how one would greet a fellow solider except without a salute. I quickly climbed to my feet, pulling Bella up with me. I felt the tension throb and the strain of acting casual. With the car parked, Edward sauntered towards us.

_**There is a human…at our home…**_

I threw my arms in the air, cheering. "Edward!" I really had nothing to say; his accusations were true and I had nothing to apologize for.

_**Why is she here?**_

I shrugged nonchalantly, brushing him off again. "Welcome home!"

"As nice as it is to be home…Rebecca, may I speak with you inside?"

This was the absolute last thing I wanted to converse with him about, and he knew it. My thoughts raced by in a rush as I thought of an excuse, any excuse. The first thing that flew out of my mouth was a mistake. "I had a werewolf imprint on me!" My eyes widened and I covered my mouth, but it was too late. I had said it and he had heard it. In fact, they all heard it.

Emmett was the first to break the silence. He threw his head back and cackled loudly. His bellowing voice seemed to ground me and I regained my composure.

Jasper shook his head. _**No way are you guys going to argue in there…You two stay out here and we'll take Bella inside.**_ He cocked his head towards the house, staring at Emmett.

"Hey, Bella," Emmett chuckled, "lemme go make the human some food to take home to the chief. It's getting late."

Bella looked like she was about to decline the offer then thought twice about it. Jasper led them inside and Emmett followed Bella, glancing back at us and nodded once.

"Edward, please…"

_**Are you serious? You bring a human to our house and you hang out with the wolves? You're just making friends with every single species! What's next? Are you moving to Florida, shimmer in the sun and slaughter a whole town? This is the stupidest thing you have ever done!**_

"Excuse me?" It was hard to keep my voice level, but I was able to do it. _**You leave without a damn trace without any word for a week. Esme was a complete mess because she was worried sick over your well being. Don't talk about stupid things I've done without fixing your own dumb mistakes…especially when you don't know the whole story.**_ "If you thought you could make me feel like shit, well there you go. Mission accomplished. But if you think I regret, for even a moment, how things have turned out, please feel free to go back to Alaska to continue running away from your problems."

I had to stop myself from running into the house and slamming my bedroom door shut. It would be running away from my problems, what I was yelling at Edward for doing. It would have also been childish for someone my age to do.

He hung his head in embarrassment and, was that shame I felt rolling off him in waves? He ran a hand through his messy hair and sighed. "You're right; I have been running away from my problems."

_**Anyone could have told you that. **_

_**You see where I'm coming from, though…right?**_

_**Well, duh…I can read your thoughts.**_

He ignored that and continued with his…I think this might be an apology. "I guess I'm just acting like a child, believing that I can run away and escape the outside world…I'm sorry for taking it out on you over things you couldn't control." _**This doesn't mean that we aren't going to talk about what happened**_.

I smiled. "There…was that so hard?" I stepped up and gave him a hug. No…this was not over. I would continue to hold him to this…he was not going to get away with calling my actions stupid.

We pulled back and a smile fell to his face. He was relaxed and his guard was down, not a good idea. So I slapped him…backhanded him in the face. It didn't hurt, but I hit him with a wave of emotions.

He looked shocked for a moment but that was quickly replaced with confusion. "That's for leaving us for the Denali coven and causing such distress." His features softened and he sighed.

_**I guess I deserved that**_.

"Yes you did…" I slapped him again. "That was for making me feel like shit."

Slapping him hurt me more than him. I clenched my hand into a fist then chuckled. He shook his head. "Yeah okay, we both feel like shit now."

"That's all I wanted."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After having that confusing confrontation with Edward, Bella went home. Edward was having issues because her scent was suffocating in the den. Emmett dragged Edward outside and they fought until Mom and the other returned. Emmett said he needed to share his own revenge for Edward hurting the family, however we all knew that he missed his brother and wanted some bonding time with him. Yeah, our family is weird, but you can't '_not'_ love them.

The following days were slow but they passed, weeks came and went. Bella had been spending some time over here and I would occasionally spent time at her house. Charlie quickly took a liking to me and Mom so we came over whenever he would let us. Edward was the only one that would evade Bella to any cost. It was silly, if you ask me, but I had seen where everything would go. The only thing stopping it was Edward…it would all happen with time. Alice and I sat back and watched it unfold, slowly.

What shocked everyone was when Edward decided to go with Bella to Seattle. He had asked if she would go with him, and gave this whole excuse on how her truck might not make it there and making himself seem like a jerk. It was okay with me because he was always a jerk, but in the end she agreed.

Following that, there was the blood typing incident that neither Emmett nor I will ever let Bella live down. She gets queasy when she smells blood and it was rather hilarious in a house full of vampires. I couldn't believe someone getting like that to the _smell_ of blood, but the look on her face that day when she returned home said it all. It was even funnier, because Mom and I saw that one day she would be like us. She would have to get over her evasion to blood before then.

My love life had been depressing to say the least. I had yet to hear from Paul or any of the others. I was beginning to worry but I tried to get through it. Every day I could feel the pain of being away from him but the only thing I could do was ignore it. If he wasn't going to accept it, who am I to force him to it?

My teeth…more often than not, my canine teeth have been sharper and Carlisle was the first to notice. That was sad because he and I are rarely home at the same time. I was surprised that Mom didn't notice first! He and I talked about it and he came to the conclusion that it probably had to do with the fact of the imprint. It didn't explain why they would be larger on some days and not on others. He was still at a loss. After nearly a month, I grew accustom to the teeth.

Bella was invited over to La Push land by Mike. No one else was technically allowed on their land so I decided to accompany her to the 'party' of annoying humans. She thanked me for coming, saying that she needed help staying away from Mike. He was being clingy.

The entire group met up on First Beach and Mike was surprised to see me…well, him, Jessica, Lauren…most of them, technically. A Cullen never really hung out with them so, I could understand why they were so shocked. Yeah, if only they knew I wasn't here for them. Jessica imagined I was here only because of Bella but that was also not the entire truth. I had mostly followed in hopes to see Paul. It was selfish, but I needed to see him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**PAUL POV**

I had to leave. I don't even remember what had set me off or why. Everything just hit at once, and what Embry had said made sense. I knew nothing about her, yet I was ready to throw everything away to be with her. I was _frightened_ over how much power she held over me already. Yeah, I knew about where she came from but did I know who she truly was? What did he mean about the mindreading? What if she really was like the others and was using us? I couldn't let this one hum-… _vampire_ in if it meant destroying the pack.

Wow, now that I was away from her, I could think. I was worried now, though. I wanted her. I saw a _life_ with her; I didn't want to give all that up. U should have waited before bringing her back to the pack. She could have slaughtered them…or worse, they could have attacked her.

There were so many choices and I had to choose something. The loner I was away from her, the harder it was to function. I had been too riled up and transformed as soon as I left Sam's house. For the next few days, even the slightest annoyance, I would phase. It had become harder to control, and harder to change back from. I didn't want to admit it, but I needed to see her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

From what I heard, Rebecca would be present at First Beach, with some other humans…but they didn't matter. I stood at the forest's edge, staring at her interaction with the others. It was so innocent and she seemed so at ease. To any other person, she might look happy, but with this connection I shared with her, I could feel her every emotion. I knew how she was tearing up inside, her very self being ripped apart by the pain. And it hurt me, knowing that I was the one that caused it.

Just being in a close proximity of made breathing easier. Her eyes met mine and I knew that trying to escape whatever this was between us was useless.


End file.
